1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of truck body structural members, and particularly to fire truck bodies. The present invention includes common structural members for use at several locations in a truck body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common structural members are used in many fields for many devices and products. In several applications, these common structural members are grooved or T-slotted, such as the channelled structural members of Tozer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,561. Tozer discloses a slotted member for use in the construction of display stands. The commonality of this slotted member allows a plurality of such members to be assembled in an infinite variety of configurations.
One use of channelled structural members in vehicle bodies is disclosed in Schittenhelm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,362. The channeled member is included in Schittenhelm for its structural integrity, rather than for its independent functional significance. Further, the Schittenhelm structural member is not adapted to be a common piece for use throughout a vehicle body.
The coupler of D'Alessio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,922, describes a mounting coupler designed to engage with a T-slot formed in an elongated tube. The coupler comprises a T-bolt and a bracket terminating in a T-portion, each T-section being positioned within the T-slot. The T-portion of the bracket is adapted to cock in the T-slot so that the bracket is held vertically in place until the T-bolt is engaged. D'Alessio demonstrates one functional feature of a T-slot apart from strength considerations, but the device is not addressed to common structural members for truck bodies.
One object of the present invention is to provide a common structural member having grooves and T-slots with functional characteristics independent of any strength or weight reduction aspects. The structural member is adapted for use throughout a vehicle body, such as a side panel support, a taillight mounting surface and a compartment door support frame.
It is an object of this invention to provide a structural member that is easy and economical to manufacture. Another object is to provide common structural members capable of being formed in various lengths, yet having the same cross-sectional design, to facilitate use throughout the vehicle body. Still a further object is to present a common structural member useful in angled portions of a vehicle body. Other objects of the present invention will become obvious from the description of the preferred embodiments.